


Future

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [9]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Future, Gen, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYama Week 2018; Day 12] In the future, Taichi and Yamato meet up and discuss where their lives have ended up.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).
> 
> ~Rhuben

**By: Rhuben**

Taichi watched as Yamato quickly signed his name on a receipt and handed it back to the cashier. Then, he let go of the pen. It dropped instantly and clattered on the table. It clattered on the table.

Yamato’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched the pen slowly rock back and forth before it stilled.

“Still not used to gravity, eh?” Taichi asked. At the warning look in Yamato’s eyes, he lifted his steaming mug of tea to his mouth, hiding his smile.

“Also still not used to the fact that you cut your hair,” Yamato shot back leaning back in his seat. “I never thought you would do that.”

“When you said you wanted some space, I didn’t think you actually meant you were going to go into space.”

Yamato grinned.

Taichi couldn’t really fault him. Yamato had always been a literal person. As for the hair comment, he couldn’t believe it either. But if he was going to seriously present himself in honor of the Digital World, he needed to be taken seriously. He wasn’t a kid who just so happened to have Digimon anymore. If he wanted both worlds to exist in peace, he had to put in the effort.

Yamato cleared his throat. “I appreciate you checking in on me when you could,” he said, “and keeping me updated with everything down here.”

“Of course.” Taichi took a long sip of tea before setting it down onto the table. “Are you going back up anytime soon?”

“No, not for a while,” Yamato said, shaking his head. “Sora needs all the help she can get at home, and I don’t want to miss much more of the kids’ lives. Plus, I promised Takeru I’d give him all the details about space for his next fantasy novel.”

“You can start with the fact that we actually have gravity here.” Yamato rolled his eyes and Taichi laughed. Between a dropped set of keys, requesting tea in a bag with a straw, drinking his tea with a straw, dropping his cup of tea, and dropping his pen, Taichi had a constant form of entertainment as soon as Yamato had joined him for lunch.

“Everything’s ok in the Digital World?” Yamato asked.

Taichi nodded. He was one of the only original Chosen Children to frequently go back to the Digital World. Jyou was permanently stationed there now and while he loved it, Taichi knew he would miss home too much to live there full time.

Occasionally, they would all take their children there with them, but Taichi would be lying if he didn’t say he always worried that something would disrupt the peace while his son was there. Some of them were too young to handle what they had gone through for years. Looking back on it, Taichi wondered how he was able to lead them all through everything the Digital World threw at them.

“There’s a big summit coming up soon,” Taichi explained. “People think there should be more representatives assigned to the Digital World. Set up a real government and everything like that.” He shook his head. “But, it’s not what they need.”

“If you yell at them enough, I’m sure you can get it through their heads,” Yamato said with a smirk.

Taichi chuckled. “You’re one to talk,” he replied.

“I’m just saying, if anyone can talk to people, it’s you.” Taichi wiped away an imaginary tear. “Stop.”

“Are you going to miss it?” Taichi asked. “Being on Mars? Being in space?”

“Remember that night we went back to the Digital World after everything that happened in the Real World?” Yamato asked. “When Hikari went with us for the first time?”

“Mhm.”

“And we thought seeing the Digital World in our skies was the coolest thing at the time.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Yamato smiled. “You haven’t lived until you’ve seen what the Earth looks like. I’ll miss it, but nothing’s better than being home.” He glanced at his watch. “I have to get going. Same time next week?”

“I’ll be here.”

“Yeah.” As Yamato got to his feet, he reached for his coat. “I know.”


End file.
